Bagheera Airstrip
Unity Airport Bagheera Airstrip'' (ICAO: '''SLBG') (formerly known as Bagheera Skyfield, Bagheera Airstrip) was a small public skyport free-floating 200m above the surface of the 'Bagheera' region in southern Satori. From January 2014 to December 2019, it was the southernmost airstrip in the combined Nautilus/Blake/Satori landmass. Landing Advisories *''Elevation Advisory'': Free-floating sky port platform at approx 200m. Minimum recommended approach at 210m. *Coming South West following Route 8, when entering region Sutekh turn due South for alignment with the runway for a safe North-to-South approach. Background In January 2014, Meesterp Resident established Bagheera Skyfield to offer a challenging destination for skilled bush pilots and, in particular, for the purpose of serving as third anchor in ''SL Grid Flight's'' (SLGF) Satori grid flight route. The airstrip was also utilized by long-range search and rescue (S.A.R.) helicopters. Located at the southern tip of Satori, the skyport was equipped with a single 90m x 12m runway, and direct access to the starting point of Route 8 road network designed by the Linden Department of Public Works (LDPW). Following renovations in mid January 2015, the airfield's Sky Lounge and medical emergency post were removed due to resizing, and the facility was renamed "Bagheera Airstrip" in May 2015. As of Christmas Day 2016 Bagheera was acquired by the United States Navy Second Life (USNSL) and operated as a public Aerodrome as well as a Naval Air Facility, designated NAF Bagheera. A remodel was carried out at the end of 2016 and the facility also housed part of the USNSL Parachute School. In June 2017, the airstrip was then purchased by two members of Two Tangos Incorporated ''group, Akasha Finisra and Nicholas Philly. As a consequence, the facility was remodeled by Philly Designs (former designers of WYC Executive Airstrip on the Thalipolli region of Nautilus). Finally, in July 2018, to better support the fast growing air transportation system of Second Life®, Bagheera Airstrip was acquired by the 'Unity Airport' group, owned by Fey Twin and Gota Blackheart, and redesignated ''Unity Airport Bagheera Airstrip. During this period, the location was also home to the now defunct SLCG Substation Bagheera, a search and rescue (SAR) aviation facility manned by the SL Coast Guard. Unity Airport operated Bagheera until December 2019, when the group decided to close their main facilities in Second Life®. As of December 2019, Bagheera had a 60 minute auto-return policy on rezzed items and a sim-wide limit of 500 prims. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from Bagheera Airstrip, as of December 2019 (other non-scheduled charter flights may have been available on request - please contact airlines for more information): * Air Pukalani * Air Satori. * InterBlake Sea Islands (iBSI). * Unity Airlines. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *VASI *Airport beacon. General facilities *Portocabin with ATC office, Info area, Managers Office, bathroom, and coffee machine. Images 34796110514_3a0383cdfb_o.png|Bagheera after 2017 remodel by Philly Designs Bagheera_Skyfield,_looking_SE_(02-15).png|Bagheera Airstrip, looking south-east (February 2015). Bagheera_Skyfield,_looking_SE_(05-14).png|Bagheera Skyfield, looking south-east (May 2014). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Satori Category:Closed Airports (Satori) Category:Closed Airports